


The Cure

by FriggCake



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriggCake/pseuds/FriggCake
Summary: *强迫症斑与拖延症谦





	The Cure

★

“大家好，我叫斑斑，今天新来的。  
“我有重度的强迫症，微洁癖，妈妈说再这样下去，我就找不到女朋友了。”

众人发笑。

“你长那么好看还没有吗？”  
“年轻人我看你是身在花丛中啊~”

众人你一言我一句的调侃着。

空旷的大礼堂中间，大概十二三个人围圈而坐着。这是Get Easier心理健康互助会，通过互相分享自己的故事，以及聆听对方的经历，以达减轻自身压力，敞开自己的内心，净化自己的心境，来互帮互助解决问题的效果。

“举个例子吧，我走路时一定要踩到砖块上，不能踩到砖缝；书架上的书籍一定要按高矮排列整齐；冰箱里饮料食品要按颜色和大小排列；嘛……衣柜里的衣服肯定要按材质和风格分类啦；还有，每次上厕所都要清洁一下；吃鸡腿的时候一定不能用手……

“又或者，面前这位鸟窝头先生的头发，如果在我旁边，我一定会看不顺眼地给他抚顺。”

众人听着斑斑的话，顺着他的目光，把焦点聚在这位鸟窝头先生身上——身穿蓝色花纹的丝绸衬衫，和卡其色宽松长裤，底下配黑款的Nike benassi……

这是金有谦第二次来互助会，说是能帮助自己的拖延症，可在自己房间里，从犹豫是否要出门，都要在床上挣扎两小时了。最后被妈妈打来的一通电话决定出发——“金有谦！你再不去，今晚就别回来睡觉了！”

躺在床上拿起手机看了一下时间——10:50 a.m，距离互助会开始的时间还有10分钟，他艰难地从床上爬起，匆忙的洗漱后，随意的在衣柜里翻出件衣服就往身上套，顶着个鸟窝头就出门了，时间仅尽用了5分钟。

不在状态的金有谦，整场互助会里的对话根本没怎么听进去，要不是妈妈在外面等着，他早就起身趁机走人了。

被提及的时候，金有谦正在走神犯困，右手撑着摇摇欲坠的脑袋。受到灼热的目光，他突然回神过来，抓了抓肆意翘起的头毛，尴尬的笑了笑。

斑斑唇角微微勾起，漾出好看的弧度，方才看到这位先生打瞌睡时，像是高中老师看到学生上课睡觉，怎么能够不听我的发言呢？突然正义上身的斑斑私心点名对面的瞌睡虫。

不过，从精致的五官和拔高的身材上看，面前的人打扮一下绝对很好看，可衣品居然如此糟糕。夏威夷风格的衬衫配着休闲的长裤，脚穿潮牌拖…鞋…？重度强迫症患者兼服装设计专业大学生的斑斑扶额。如果有机会，一定要给对方改造一下。虽然是有点丢脸，但斑斑承认，如果只看颜，对方的确是自己喜欢的type。 

“现在自由活动，大家可以找一个互助会成员，再深入了解一下对方，并为对方苦恼的问题提出建议。”互助会的主持老师说道。

“Hi，我刚刚听了你的发言，我觉得你的强迫症也不是很严重呀，有机会的话我们可做个朋友，我是Dylan。”随后一个面容姣好的男生向斑斑伸来友好的手。

而斑斑左顾右盼的，自发言后，思绪全都在那位鸟窝头先生身上，他对那人充满了好奇，不知道那人跑去哪里。“Excuse me，我先去找找我朋友。”婉拒来者后，斑斑朝大门方向走去，推开木门。

果不其然，他在这里。

窗边明亮的光线打在他的侧颜上，浓密的睫毛与高挺的鼻梁让斑斑也羡慕。画面很美，如果忽视掉他左手夹的香烟的话。

“在抽烟也不去交交朋友吗？”斑斑靠在木门边上，因为对烟味敏感，又小心的捂住鼻子，清咳两声。

金有谦看到来者好看的眉毛轻轻皱起，下意识地把还没抽完的烟丢进垃圾箱里。随手推开门打算进去，停顿了一下，回头看了看正在发呆的小人，“不是说交朋友吗？”

“交交交！”这么好看的男生怎么能错过呢？斑斑发誓自己是用发现模特的眼睛来看对方的，不是男朋友，真的不是呀！如果有机会，还要，还要再改改抽烟的恶习。

金有谦双手交叉抱在胸前，假装一副很苦恼的样子，“怎么交？”话落便上前抓住斑斑的手，放在自己的脑袋边上，坏笑说道，“从抚顺我的头发开始吗？”

斑斑一下子脸红耳热，撩人不成，反被人撩的感觉真不好受，可强迫症又犯了，“谁要给你顺头发了，脏死了，也不知道几天没洗头了。”斑斑一脸嫌弃的样子。

金有谦看着对方一气呵成熟练地从包里拿出湿纸，再把手仔仔细细的给擦干净。“我说，你这也太不尊重人了吧。”我昨晚才洗的头啊，他表示自己很无辜。

斑斑眼睛咕噜转了一圈，快速转移话题，“你呢，你该不是什么焦虑症，狂暴症吧？”

金有谦翻了个白眼，“拖延症。”  
“欸，小问题嘛，要做的事情不要给自己留时间去想Plan B，要去做就马上去做，千万别犹豫。”

斑斑老成的话语让金有谦重新猜测眼前的人的年龄。又想起刚才是这人给自己出了尴尬的一幕，他凑近斑斑的耳旁，坏笑道，“所以，刚才这么让我尴尬，要来帮我改改拖延症做补偿吗？”

温热的气息打在斑斑敏感的耳朵上，惹来一阵颤抖，他嘴丫子一硬，“好啊，只要你听我的。”斑斑点着金有谦的额头，推开了他，“首先，得把你这一身给换换。”他终于说出了他一直想要说的话，心里的小算盘打得可响了，改造好了，说不定还能修来一个免费男朋友模特。

金有谦这才低下头看，才发现今天出门随意穿的衣服果真是太随意了，对比眼前发型干净，穿衣标致的斑斑，自己显得太过于寒酸了。一下子面对眼前的人就撩不起来了，日常的自信在这人身上消失得荡漾无存。他不由自主的在内心懊恼了好几十回，为什么不早点起床，总是把事情留到最后一刻去做。 

 

★  
互助会结束后，逐渐熟悉的两人去了附近的牛扒屋。

虽然追求完美与干净的态度，很适合在S大就读服装设计的斑斑，只是偶尔会让同窗的模特觉得有点神经质。而斑斑好几任前度因为洁癖和强迫症，最后都受不了才分手。这事传到斑妈耳朵里，斑妈听得很不是滋味，自己的儿子强迫症和洁癖还是病了？可深思熟虑，还是把他赶来这里。“先试试看吧，斑。”这是他妈妈的原话。

而同病相怜的金有谦刚好在S大隔壁的G大就读音乐系，每天的日常无非就是上课，改谱，练习，商演。也总是因为赶deadline的缘故，爱玩与懒惰的性子让金有谦染上了先玩后工作的坏习，经常等到商演的前一天才开始通宵达旦的改谱子与练习。谦妈看着自己儿子的黑眼圈和日渐熬坏的身子，狠下心来下令要金有谦改改，并强制性的让他来互助会。

两人看着对方，同时叹了一口气。

“早知道不说了，还自讨苦吃。”斑斑戳了戳冻柠茶里的柠檬，看着柠檬片上下浮动，眼神黯淡了少许。

“还好啦，互助会倒是没想象中的烦人。”金有谦看着眼前埋怨的人反倒是乐观起来。

“不过，我们学校那么近，可以互相监督。”

乐观的金有谦居然想出更为乐观的做法。他更是提议给对方打气，互帮互助，互相监督。两人拿住纸笔，摊开在饭桌上，爽快的决定给对方设定21天的计划方案。

“21天里，斑斑不能收拾自己的衣柜！”  
“你…“气得败坏的斑斑咬紧牙齿，努力控制自己的微笑，”21天里，金有谦每天八点起床，不许赖床！”  
“斑斑你真的坏透了，不赖床会死的！”

“来不来！”斑斑眯着眼睛一脸坏笑。  
金有谦也不认输，“21天里，斑斑要把身边随身带的湿纸巾，免洗手液，清洁有关的东西，扔掉，扔掉！”  
斑斑手握拳头，深呼吸地告诉自己，洁癖是病，得治，要接受要求。  
“21天里，金有谦不能逃课！”  
“21天里，斑斑得隔天洗头，不许每天洗！”  
“金有谦！你！”

“继续继续！”  
“21天里，斑斑走路每一步都要踩砖缝上。”  
“我做不到！金有谦你真的很无赖啊喂，”斑斑翻了个白眼，“21天里，金有谦不能通宵。”

“21天里，金有谦一定要在商演的deadline的24小时前完成谱子和练习！”  
“金有谦本人表示不可能！”  
“麻烦金先生专注一下。”  
“………”

 

两个互相作死的人友善的给对方设定了最最符合对方心理健康的改良方案，两人咬牙切齿的瞪着对方，狠狠的戳着饭桌上都快要凉掉的牛扒。

“我凭什么要答应你干这事？”低头盯着牛扒的斑斑越想越气，隔天才洗头？衣柜不能收拾？这都是些什么啊，委屈的斑斑突然想到这个问题。

“……”金有谦看着眼前这个相识不到3个小时的人，闻到烟味时皱眉的样子很好看，微微勾起嘴角嘚瑟的时候很好看，就连现在忍住眼泪不让它掉落的时候也很好看。他随口说了一句话，刚出口时便把自己后悔了，可是话语一出，没有撤回的机会了。

“凭你21天都做到后，我当你男朋友。” 

斑斑听到金有谦的回答诧异了一下，可他像个聪明的上校，对于自投罗网的敌人充满了怀疑，“就你这鸟窝头要当我男朋友，”

金有谦脸颊通红，屏住呼吸却等来对方甩出这么一句暧昧的回答，当他以为要完蛋的时候，斑斑又抛出一句，“可是，一定要等到21天吗？”

一脸疑惑的金有谦缓缓抬起头看着对面的人，斑斑托着下巴，望向自己的眼神里充满了笑意，挑挑眉说，“就今天开始不行吗？”

对弈局上，原本不相上下的两人里，金有谦以退为进，幸运的没有满盘皆输，更收获一只可爱的斑斑。嗯，是他，可爱的，斑斑。

 

“那可最好不过了。”他痞笑的说道，虽然这股傲气与他糟糕的打扮格格不入。

他们就这么一拍即合。回到3小时之前，他们还只是陌生人的关系。

 

 

★  
可棋逢对手的金有谦与斑斑似乎只是很吵闹又很平静度过了两人该有的热恋期。

“金有谦我不洗头会死啊，就让我今晚洗一下嘛~”  
“那我能不能明天赖床？”  
“不准，气死你！”  
“那你头发也别洗了，就这样胶着吧。”  
“金有谦你混蛋！”  
“你让我亲一下就让你洗。”  
“金有谦绝世大混蛋！等到21天后看我不掐死你！”  
“谋杀亲夫啊，救命！”  
“谁让你是亲夫了？你是我斑总包养的情妇吧。”  
“……”

然而又很平静的原因或许归咎于斑斑。

自成功俘虏——噢，是他自以为的——金有谦后，斑斑的专业性让他每日都沉迷于改造他这位拥有优越的身材曲线以及完美的五官比例的男朋友。

可金有谦每天都想着如何跟斑斑又更进一步的发展的，却迟迟没有行动，也许该责怪金有谦自己的拖延症作祟，也许该怪责斑斑的洁癖不解人情。那天周四下午，金有谦出于爱意的忍不住地打算牵起了斑斑的手，却被斑斑悄无声息的避开了。“唔，脏。”斑斑嘟起他的小肉嘴说道。对斑斑的撒娇毫无抵抗力的金有谦再怎么扁扁嘴，也只能懂事地安慰自己，忍着，先忍着，斑斑的洁癖在改呢。

他们已经在一起五天了，除了周四那天下午的两手距离0.5cm的最亲近的距离，他们便没有更进一步的发展了。想要狠狠撩人的金有谦心急如焚。

 

★  
俗话说，想要看日出的人必须要等到拂晓，而金有谦也终于等来了他幸运的一天——这天斑斑突然提议道，“金有谦，今晚我来你家给你做饭吧。”

金有谦受宠若惊，期待即将干柴烈火的两人会在家里某处做点什么，转而又提心吊胆起来——从他的家门玄关到卧室衣柜里，遍地的作曲时的草稿，换下后忘记放洗衣机里的衣服，随手可见的矿泉水空瓶，吃剩的半袋麦片……谦妈可是前天才刚刚来帮忙收拾过……

但是，此刻瘫在沙发上的他，也就心惊胆跳了那么一下，回了句“好啊”后，又拿起手机，打开刚刚被打扰的美剧，点击继续播放，《权力的游戏》第七季的第一集更新，他怎么能错过呢。

 

“叮咚~”  
斑斑敲了很久的门，才等来了金有谦开门，可他怎么看起来气喘吁吁的，斑斑头往屋里伸了伸，发现没有异常后，收回眼神时又迟疑地在金有谦的脖子附近嗅了嗅，“金有谦，你该不会洗个澡来欢迎我吧。嘛，罗勒香气，还不错。”

斑斑今天穿得很休闲，有种可爱的邻家少年感，黑发因没有做造型而乖顺地垂着，躲在长衣袖里的小手里拎着一些食材。而微湿的额发和红润的嘴唇却让他显得有点性感。

看着斑斑没有嫌弃自己的小窝，金有谦收紧的手掌又缓缓地松开。半小时前，当他心满意足的看完美剧时，糟糕的发现距离约定时间只有半小时。拖延症的他果然不会在事情制定的时间里提前完成任务，他还甚至很享受把2hours的工作量全压在最后的30min里——冲刺般的速度收拾好后，还去洗了个香喷喷的热水澡，高效率之余更是超额完成了任务。

斑斑走进去，东看西望的，眼角里却藏不住笑意，眼尖如他，压在木质吉他架子底下半露出来的一堆谱子，没有干透带有少许水渍的茶几，CD架上半推进去的一张张碟片，还有餐桌前方向都摆错的椅子……都藏不过他的眼睛。

转头看了一下金有谦，身高182的他现在像是被班主任突击查房，检查是否偷藏金发棒球美女的碟片一样，低着头，沉重地接受即将噩运的到来。斑斑忍不住噗的一声笑了出来，看来金有谦还真的花了挺大心思的呢，有进步哇。

金有谦听到笑声，疑惑地抬起头来，却被斑斑牵起了右手，往厨房里走。此刻的他们的距离只有0cm，早已经历多次恋爱的金有谦此刻却死死盯着他们握住的双手，细节被自己无限放大，斑斑骨节分明的手握在自己手里，他的心脏扑通扑通的跳动——他巴不得把这一刻跟每天讽刺他的好友分享！这可是金·阿姆斯特朗·有谦在斑斑洁净月球上踏出的第一步！

“金有谦，我告诉你哦，我可只会做Pad Thai。”话闭，斑斑伸长脖子探到带来的食材里，后颈处光滑的肌肤让金·阿姆斯特朗·有谦不由自主的想占领第二步，他的手缓缓的搭在了斑斑柔软的后颈处，上下轻轻地摩挲着，却忽视了这润滑肌肤的主人闪过的一抹微笑。这一没有被拒绝的举动让金有谦欣喜若狂，他还想踏出第三步的时候，手机铃声不适宜的响起来了。

接到电话后的金有谦匆忙抱起角落上的木质吉他，甩下一句，社团有事，我要去代替演出，晚餐留我一份，就给斑斑留下了一个疾如风的背影。

斑斑眨了眨眼睛，嘛……就留我一个在这里吗？

可是他很快在金有谦的家里找到了乐趣——收拾这个大狗窝！

尽管在金有谦自认为很干净的打扫后，强迫症的斑斑依然看不过眼，随手掏出一个口罩便担当起贤内助的本分，从金有谦的衣柜内层到大门外的鞋柜，斑斑都把它整理的一干二净整整齐齐。

刚商演后的金有谦疲惫的背着吉他走在回家的路上，想着家里还留着可爱的人便加速跑起来，一瞬间还真有点已婚男人的错觉，他惊呼自己居然有这样的想法，但不碍于他还认为这想法不错还有待实现。

回到家里的人傻透了眼睛，他看着CD架上统一正面朝上颜色渐变地摆放整齐的碟片，以及吉他架边上用文件夹夹好的作曲谱和新配上的目录，毛公仔从大号姆明到中号姆明再到小号姆明乖乖的排坐在沙发上，恍然间想起自己的卧室——如此私人的空间是否也同样遭遇了前所未有的整理。当他羞涩的看着自己的姆明小内内被认真的叠成方片状从四角裤到三角裤的顺序整齐好的时候，他才想起了斑斑。

“斑斑！斑斑！”  
“嗯？”

寻着软糯声音的声源下楼梯来到厨房里，他看着斑斑窝在打开的冰箱门前整理自己的一团糟的冰箱。斑斑闻声抬头，抚过额前凌乱的刘海，带些黏乎又困倦的声音说，“有谦呐，你回来了啦。”

此刻的金有谦内疚极了，他上前蹲下抱住看起来瘦小的人，“对不起啊，我回来太晚了。”

斑斑有点惊讶对方如此的动作，却又就着他的动作，双手环抱对方，拍拍肩膀，“没关系啦，你看，我收拾你的房间可高兴啦。”

金有谦掰过斑斑的肩膀看着怀里小只的人带着口罩，只露出两只布有少许红血丝的大眼睛，内疚又心疼，温声说道，“斑斑，我知道你怕脏，可是我不怕。”话闭，金有谦的嘴唇蜻蜓点水般地隔着口罩落在对方的嘴唇处。

突如袭来的亲吻让斑斑罕见地没有洁癖上的不适感，甚至，想要更多的。嘛……原来感觉上并没有这么脏。还是，只因为对方是金有谦，才不介意吧。

知道对方细心地为自己着想，小心翼翼迁就着自己。感动的斑斑露出两只眼睛笑得如月牙一样弯，扯下口罩，拿起手边的保鲜膜撕下一小块，膜在金有谦的唇上，趁金有谦还处于蒙圈的状态中，果敢地回吻上去，合着金有谦的双唇形状，更是把它在嘴里磨着，“不会的，这可以，”

斑斑撕下他唇上的保鲜膜，又吻了上去，“这样也可……唔……”

金有谦心里的小鹿像是在清晨湿漉漉的雾气里找不到方向，温暖的太阳透过树杈照在小鹿的背上，映出了好看的光斑。他趁着对方想要说话的空隙，窜入自己的舌头，追逐对方湿滑的细肉，深情地回复对方。直到因斑斑的腿发麻而结束了这番缠绵湿润的接吻。

“来我家跟我一起住吧，斑。”他从没有单字来叫斑斑，此刻的单字称呼显得金有谦认真极了。斑斑看着对方深棕色的瞳仁里倒映着自己，一冲动便答应了。

 

★  
之后两人情侣间的举动突飞猛进。

他们依旧在周二早上11:00参加友好的互助会，当Dylan搭讪斑斑的时候，金有谦会搂过斑斑的细腰，宣示主权；

每到周日晚上，他们都会假装认真而又严肃的审查对方这周里是否有过违规行为，并选出违规次数最高的人惩罚洗碗一天；

没有早课的时候，斑斑会躺在金有谦怀里翻阅最新一期的时尚刊本，而金有谦手里会拿着谱子手指在斑斑的手臂上跳跃，假装弹着钢琴；

在冬天的街道上，这对恋人会戴上羽绒服的帽子，躲避行人的目光，偷偷亲吻；

在金有谦商演的前一天，斑斑会督促金有谦完成改谱以及练习。第二天的舞台下，斑斑会混在人群里，向舞台上发着光芒的人对口型的说，“我~爱~你~”

在第一场绵绵阴雨到来时，两人窝在房间里迎来了第一次纵情的欢爱，两人依偎在一起，享受着疯狂过后那飘忽于软床上缠绵而缭乱的怠情；

金有谦会坐在床边的木桌上，抱着吉他，想着斑斑在作曲填词，并在斑斑下课回来的时候，给他演奏上一曲；

斑斑依旧会操着老练的专业口吻让穿着自己作品的模特金有谦，好好拍照，提醒对方不要走神，不要深情地看向自己而是要看向镜头；

大家都说金有谦找到了自己适合的穿衣风格，可只有斑斑才知道私底下的金有谦的搭配还是学得一塌糊涂，每天都要自己起来给他配衣服；

知道斑斑对烟味敏感，金有谦便再也没有在斑斑面前抽过烟，他怕他好看的眉头紧皱起来，合着合着，就把烟给戒掉了。

他们照旧会偶尔以对方的缺点嘲笑对方，却不知不觉发现对方的缺点俨然自己也被潜移默化的带上——金有谦因为斑斑的循循诱导，处理事情开始变得利索，偶尔会打扫一下两人共处的家，最近打扫的频率还在增加；斑斑依旧保持着整齐的房间，偶尔会大清扫一遍，在这点两人很好的配合；没有了往日严重的洁癖，因为吃饭时都是对方喂的；可以接受为对方的hand job甚至blow job；强迫症也因为注意力转移到了金有谦身上而减轻。

可斑斑最近也变得会耍着小性子偷懒，像极了那时候拖延症末期的金有谦，可这时候会被深知套路的金有谦挠痒痒肉，  
“快去做啦。”  
“不，你亲我一……唔……”  
“亲啦，快去。”

他们会在清晨醒来的时候播放Miguel的，并讨论歌曲最后是“coffee in the morning”还是“fxxking in the morning”。  
也会像歌词一样——

Wordplay, turns into gun play,   
争吵引发枪战

And gun play turns into pillow talk,   
然后枪战变成枕边语

And pillow talk turns into sweet dreams,   
接着枕边语转化为甜美的梦

Sweet dreams turns into coffee in the morning,   
甜美的梦带来一杯清晨的coffee

 

经过一晚淋漓尽致的性事后，金有谦很轻松的与斑斑结合在一起，沉溺情l欲的两人同时达到了愉悦的顶点后，相拥而吻。

到了正午，斑斑拉开被子打算下床，却扑通一下坐在了地上。

金有谦眯着眼睛马上从温暖的被窝里出来，“斑米，怎么了？”

此刻沙哑的声音在斑斑听来一点都不性感，甚至有点恼怒。眼前的人毫不节制，一晚上的疯狂以及刚才的刺激让他腰酸腿软，可又不争气的向床上的人张开双手，倦懒地细声说，“抱我~”

现在金有谦有点好笑又有点心疼地看着这般撒娇的人，连忙翻下床，上前抱起他的爱情与灵药，亲嘬一口，“怎么啦？”

“站不起来……”

 

★  
金有谦说斑斑是他的灵药，而斑斑称金有谦是他的爱情。金有谦与斑斑，从一开始就挪不开的脚步，从一开始就知道的会是对方的爱情与灵药。

 

-end-

by FriggAnn

**Author's Note:**

> *唔，歌词里的gun play就是你想的gun play啦  
> *观看愉快。


End file.
